Dos mundos diferentes
by steamvalm
Summary: Soy diferente por eso me uní a un grupo donde me entienden . Hacíamos lo que podíamos para sobrevivir tanto en el bosque como en el pueblo , si había falta asesinábamos a esas personas . Hasta que apareció ella , era fuerte y al mismo tiempo hermosa pero lamentablemente era una cazadora .Hola chicos , bueno es mi 1 historia , soy la peor persona haciendo resúmenes
1. Prologo

**Autor: **valemili99-taek

**Notas: ** Hola world !Soy nueva en todo esto , así que tengan piedad con migo . Estuve leyendo algunos fics y están geniales, algunas veces pienso como se le pueden ocurrir todas esas ideas en la cabeza .Tuve una idea de esto hace mucho desde que mire por primera vez ese hermoso fanart , tengo muchas historias pero como le pasa a mucha la gente , nunca tuve el valor de escribirlo así que hoy me anime de hacerlo, no sé si le va a gustar , ya verán de que se trata , así que pongan sus reviews así puedo saber si les gusto para seguir escribiéndola . Soy una gran fan de Makorra , siempre estoy en contacto con la nueva información que sale en tumblr , estoy pendiente de todo , si quieren después se lo paso . Perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía u otras cosas, es que en realidad soy muy mala expresándome tengo un problema con todo esto, imagínense aprendí a hablar a los 6, bueno creo que ya les dije mucho sobre mí, así que léanlo y comenten ;) ¡!

**Capítulo 1:** Mi vida

Estaba corriendo por mi vida, no sabía por dónde ir porque todo estaba oscuro, con la luna llena en lo alto , solo tenía esa luz para ver al mi alrededor, era difícil distinguir las cosas para no tropezarse o caer, así perdería más tiempo y solo conseguiría que me maten por solo un error. No sabía en qué lio se había metido mi hermano menor, bolín, él es un profesional para meterse en situaciones estúpidas, él era el único de mi familia que me quedaba en mi vida, mis padres fueron asesinados cuando tenía tan solo 8 años por unos cazadores, nuestros enemigos. Desde entonces me he escondido toda la vida para proteger a mi hermano, no solo de la luz, sino también de los cazadores. ellos nos odian porque somos una especie rara , chupa sangre , ósea , una amenaza según ellos , para mi eran habilidades extremas y grandiosas , no sé por qué no lo comprendían , tal vez porque la mayoría de nosotros transformaban y traian más personas del pueblo , yo lo hago junto con mi grupo para sobrevivir y alimentarnos , matábamos solo en situaciones muy extremas , cuando estábamos en nuestro lecho de muerte . Los cazadores estaban por todas partes, solo algunos eran profesionales, ellos Vivian en el pueblo.

Estaba a punto de ser aniquilado, hasta que use mi velocidad para treparme a un árbol y esperar que se vallan, esa es una opción, la otra es saltar en sima de ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado , es muy corto los siento pero juro que voy a continuar.


	2. Juego de cartas

**Hola a todos, perdón por no actualizar  
Bueno espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho :) , digamos que el capítulo anterior era un prólogo, este sería el primer capitulo.  
Este fic digamos que se pasa a la calificación M por el vocabulario. **

**Lamentablemente lok no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 1**

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, mi hermano seguía durmiendo, estaba fresco y tranquilo el lugar, por cómo estaba la tarde supuse que eran las 7 , eso quería decir que ya se había ocultado el sol , que tanto iluminaba el lugar en donde vivo pero por suerte , esta cueva me protege de todos los rayos , hasta los más diminutos . Me acercaba para sentir el calor e iluminarme, me quemaba inmediatamente, como me paso el día que asesinaron a mis padres.  
Antes de que empiece de amanecer, ellos me llevaron a un lugar del bosque para decirme algo importante, que termine sabiéndolo unos días después cuando trataba de sobrevivir. Nos Estábamos acercando a un río enorme, que en el vivían cientos de peces .Podías tomar una siesta tranquilo frente a un árbol, con sólo escuchar el hermoso sonido que emitía. Toda esa dulce tranquilidad se perdió cuando escuchamos unos disparos a unas distancias cerca de nosotros, mire hacia arriba con mis ojos color ámbar y vi a las aves que estaban volando desesperadamente para buscar un refugio y alejarse de ahí lo más antes posible. Me quede aterrorizado al encontrar dos cazadores en frente de nosotros junto con sus escopetas, parecían borrachos por como se tambaleaban y se reían hasta que nos vieron, por una razón se pusieron serios y agresivos .Todo sucedió tan rápido, primero mi padre me llevo hacia un hueco de un árbol y hizo todo lo que pudo para que no se notará que estaba allí, el árbol era gigante y el agujero estaba arriba y me ocultaba por completo. Antes de irse para luchar con mi madre, me dio su bufanda roja, me beso la frente y se fue. Yo no quería que les pasará nada así que inmediatamente salí del tronco y corrí hacia ellos para ayudarlos, pero justo cuando estaba preparado para pelear, los asesinaron en frente de mi .Por suerte no me vieron porque cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando huyeron. Me acerque donde estaban ellos y vi toda la escena con mis ojos .No podía dejar de llorar, sentía tristeza y al mismo tiempo furia, es por eso que ahora ataco a los humanos .Me apoye sobre el pecho de mi padre y empecé a llorar.  
De repente empecé a sentir fuego en mi piel, estaba brillando pero al mismo tiempo me estaba quemando todo. Tome la decisión de irme para ir a cuidar de Bolín. Le conté todo lo que paso , sufrimos por unas horas y después lo lleve a esta cueva que estaba a kilómetros del pueblo , cuando descubrimos de lo que éramos , empezamos a entender las cosas , porque esos cazadores mataron a mis padres sin ninguna razón .  
Mi papa le presto dinero pero este nunca se lo devolvió por un problema de negocios, el no era de meterse en líos, mi papa no era agresivo. Cuando se lo fue a pedir entro en una pelea y el termino ganando, por eso se vengaron por haberlos quedado en ridículo en frente de todos y por ser un vampiro.  
Pasaron los años, bolín y yo ya nos acostumbramos a vivir así, conseguimos amigos, alimento y seguridad. Yo madure bastante desde esa tragedia sobre mis padres, me hice responsable bueno no mi hermano, el es inmaduro todavía pero es gracioso y la pasamos genial, no le importaba demasiado el peligro que hay donde va. Solo quiere divertirse y disfrutar del tiempo, no es que yo sea aburrido pero puede de ser peligroso si caminas solo. Nos juntamos con grupo de chicos , Thano que es un idiota pero es bastante ágil .El segundo era Hasook , era un inútil y lo único que hacia era traer problemas , casi nos matan si no abría sido por mi . Wang, era el que conseguía la información y Toza, es como un segundo padre para nosotros, es muy cascarrabias pero estuvo en las buenas y malas con nosotros .Nos juntamos todo los días para buscar comida y divertirnos con más amigos que conocemos en el bosque, hay mucha gente de mi especie .Sabemos quienes nos cazan y pudimos averiguar todo, la información iba y venía. Algunos de mis amigos mordieron ya a muchos, ya sea por odio, traición, venganza o solo se aprovechaban de ellos porque querían .Nosotros también lo empezamos a hacer, yo más bien por venganza pero no quiere decir que este matando todo el tiempo, trataba de no meterme con ellos.  
Hay un grupo de cazadores profesionales en el pueblo. Muchos de nosotros lo intentaron pero fallaron y murieron de una forma realmente horrible hombre. Uno de los cazadotes se llama Tarrlok que manipula a la gente pero es uno de los mejores. El concejal Tenzin , que esta en todas esas cosas de informar al grupo , el no mata a nadie pero siempre tiene la guardia arriba porque la mayoría de las veces nos delata . Esta de su lado porque le prometieron que iban a proteger a su familia, si algo terrible sucediera, supongo que tengo que estar mejor porque no nos odia. Entreno a un grupo pero sólo se usan en los casos extremos .Nos matan porque arruinamos el mundo al vivir en el, supuestamente. Hay gente normal que nos apoya, es decir, nos protege y nos ayudan. Conozco personas así, hay bastantes por suerte pero yo no quiero meterme con ellos, por si me delatan pero se a quien recurrir si estoy a punto de morir. Me gusta lo que soy y nadie me va a cambiar. Me gusta como vivo, en el bosque, en una cueva que más bien es una cabaña escondida.

Estábamos jugando un partido de cartas, en unos de los lugares secretos, hay varios en el pueblo, están escondidos en todas partes.  
-Bolín te dije que ese juego de cartas no valía porque seguís insistiendo en usarlo y no sigas haciendo eso en la mesa  
-Si pero es más divertido así, por favor Mako , aparte estoy haciendo algo sumamente importante  
-Bo estas comiendo...  
-Es muy importante , acordarte que estoy en una etapa de crecimiento , o no Pabu ?  
El pequeño hurón hace un gesto con su cabeza mientras que esta juntó a Bolín comiendo, mientras que yo estaba pensando en que juego hacer. Pasaron algunas horas y se nos unieron algunos amigos, tanto vampiros como humanos.  
Soy realmente un asco en esta ronda, mire mi patética mano con las cuatro cartas que tenía, intento pensar a toda velocidad para que no me descubran que no tengo nada importante, per me delató el un vistazo que hice a mis compañeros, supuse que ellos ya se habían dando cuenta que está perdido.  
- Bueno creo que es mi turno - Dijo Hasook con una sonrisa, creyéndonos que iba a ganar la próxima ronda, apenas movió la mano y unas tres cartas se escaparon de su manga - yo... Ehh... Bueno no importa no?  
- Ya me decía que estabas ocultando algo pero aún haciendo trampa sigues perdiendo-dije con un tono burlón en mi voz que los que estaban en la sala se empezaron a reír - eres un tramposo porque seguramente no sabías jugar bien y te daba miedo que dieran una paliza  
-Eso es mentira, yo sé jugar perfectamente!- escupió Hasook mientras nos miraba con miedo y angustia al mismo tiempo  
-Clarooo, ten en cuenta que nunca vas a ganar por lo patético que eres, pequeño inútil- se burló Thano al verlo asustado  
- Acaso hiciste algo importante estos últimos días? - Pregunte enojado, ya que se estaba pasando del límite con migo y me usaba - tengo que recordarte que perdimos un montón de provisiones por tu culpa y con eso me refiero con dinero. Casi nos matan por tu culpa! - Grite furioso y sin darme cuenta golpie la mesa, provocando que algunas copas se volcaran.  
- Cálmate hermano...y... cuando pasó eso? - Pregunto Bolin, que al escuchar su vos, sabía que estaba realmente confundido y perdido de la situación.  
- Dijiste que no se lo ibas a contar a nadie! Era un secreto entre nosotros, COMO AMIGOS! - dijo el furioso  
Zolt unos de nuestra banda, pero como humano, se estremeció al escuchar que había perdido una gran fortuna en unas de las misiones. Digamos que ya somos una banda de negocios, mafia se podría decir y como siempre yo estaba metido. No puedo quejarme, la pasó genial haciendo estas cosas, desde que me junte con ellos, no volví a pasar hambre junto a mi hermano, ni huyendo de los cazadores. Zolt me enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber, nos entreno a los dos para que estuviéramos preparados cuando se venían las cosas feas. Con los años, le fui cayendo mejor, digamos que tenía un afecto hacia mí, por lo tanto era bueno. Estaba en la punta de la pirámide, explicándolo de forma gráfica . Si no lo hubiera impresionado con el tiempo. Thano es mi mano derecha, puede hacerles cosas horribles a las personas pero no siempre es así de valiente, pero confío en el, aparte de llevarle una gran ventaja. Siempre recibo la mejor parte de los negocios.  
- Lo que escuche fue verdad Hasook? - Con tal forma que lo dijo, me agarró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, el ambiente se volvió tenso y peligroso, que ya daba miedo seguir quedándose en este lugar.  
- Ssi... sseññor... pperoo fuee sólo un accid eente... - Decía Hasook, tratando de actuar normal  
- Los accidentes no existen- dijo shin, unos de los socios de Zolt, que estaba sentado a su lado pero lo más raro de esto es que no parecía enojado ni feliz, en realidad no llevaba ninguna expresión en el rostro.  
- No te haré daño chico - dijo zolt  
- Graacciass.. Sseñorr... - temblando, se puso derecho y actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada , me miro y empezó hablar pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Deduje que lo había traicionado y que me odiaba al mismo tiempo. No le tengo miedo a decir verdad, estaba muy poco entrenado, así que con sólo un golpe lo derrumbaba.  
- Bueno, no yo... - Apenas dijo esas palabras tres matones gigantes se acercaron hacia a él, eran enormes, era difícil salir con vida de ellos tres. Sinceramente a mi no me hubiera gustado para nada estar en su lugar.  
- Estás muerto amigo - susurro Wang y Bolin asintió  
- Por favor denle una lección de como hacer lo trabajos, así aprende algo - dijo el sucio Shin  
Uno de ellos saco una sonrisa malvada en el rostro lleno de cicatrices que traumaba a cualquier persona con sólo verla, daba asco el Estado que tenía su boca, se podría decir que hace semanas no se lavaban los dientes. Mientras tanto los otros se estaban preparando los puños, tenían cicatrices en todas partes, olían asqueroso, sus manos parecían nidos de ratas, ni hablar de las uñas que las tenían negras y amarillas, con mugre adentro.  
Le dieron un tirón para que salga de la silla y lo agarraron de ambos brazos, apenas tocando el piso con los dedos de los pies.  
-Por favor señor - chillo Hasook, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre que le habían hecho pero evidentemente era imposible. Lo golpearon fuerte en el centro de su estómago, y en la cara para que se dejará de mover para escapar , pero seguía desesperado parecía un animal salvaje. Empezó a gritar pidiendo disculpas pero no funcionó de nada .Antes de llevárselo y salir de la puerta. Zolt dijo con autoridad y orgulloso.  
- Gracias Mako, no se que haría sin vos, llévenselo!- al terminar de decir eso, Hasook pudo escupir algo rápido y desesperado.  
- MALDITO! ME VENGARE MAKO !LO JURO, TE QUITARE LO QUE MAS AMAS DE ESTE MUNDO, YA LO VERAS! TE ARREPENTIRÁS PO LO QUE ME HICISTE MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ME ESTARÁS LLORANDO BAJO LOS PIEE...- No pudo terminar la oración por que unos de los grandulones lo noqueo y quedó inconsciente  
- lo siento jefe por no golpear al vampiro antes, estoy esperando para lo mejor - dijo unos de lo guardaespaldas, que no tenían muchos dientes y era petiso.  
- No te preocupes Mako, vas a estar bien - dijo Thano con una sonrisa confiable, que me hizo sentir mejor. Yo no quise traicionar a Hasook pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería volver a estar en peligro, quería que Bo este bien y a salvo. Por culpa de Hasook quedaba en ridículo todo el tiempo al hacerme cargo demasiadas veces de sus errores.  
- Si, mientras que estés con nosotros, no te pasara nada - dijo Wang  
- A mi tampoco, no chicos? - Dijo Bolin , algo preocupado  
- Claro que no, compañero - dijo el sucio Shin - eres el hermano de unos de los mejores, te cuidaremos igual que a él - terminó diciendo esto en un tono feliz, abrazándolo desde los hombros y juntándolo hacía el.  
- Bueno creo que teníamos algo pendiente -dijo Reiko, unos de mis compañeros y jefe de negocios.  
- Si el juego de cartas, me había olvidado de el - dijo Toza  
Pasaron dos horas y seguíamos jugando, algunos bebían de sus copas, otros tenía sus cigarrillos, todos vestidos con sus trajes. El techo estaba rodeado de humo por el cigarrillo. La mayoría de nosotros tenían anillos o joyas, que se pasaban la noche con mujeres.  
- Hey par de hermanos ¿Que le parece si le agregamos algo al juego? - Pregunto Thano con una sonrisa maliciosa - que les parece apostar?  
- Apostar? - dijo Bolin un poco incrédulo  
- Si pero no apostaríamos con fichas- cuando iba a continuar hablando, se escucho un sonido enorme que salía de al lado de afuera. Escuchamos gritos de la gente que había ahí y disparos. Salían gases y luces abajo de la puerta, demostrándonos que estaban atacando al otro grupo y que nosotros éramos los siguientes.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo mucha imaginación, pero siempre quise escribir. Perdón por los errores, avísenme si encuentran alguno.  
Dejen sus reviews así sabré si les gustó y sigo continuándola, tengo muchas ideas para seguir la historia.  
Estoy algo triste porque no hubo nievo episodio :'( , tengo que esperar el otro viernes, así que te estaré esperando con una sonrisa querido viernes :D**


	3. Escondite

**Hola a todos de nuevo :D ! Bueno creo que voy a actualizar seguido ;) , gracias por los reviews , en serio ! Te alienta mucho :,) ! Es una historia MAKORRA , ya se va a acercar no se preocupen XD , Me encanta esta pareja , estoy viciada mal con ellos dos hace bastante ! Gracias por darme la bienvenida! Soy algo queso con los tiempos tendrán que perdonarme:| , me base en unos de los perfectos dibujos de nuestro querido Bam de steamix ! , Si llegas a leer esto (que es total mente imposible :() eres increíble! Bueno acá va el capítulo tercero, espero que les gusté X) , no se olviden de escribirme ! **

**Capitulo 3: Entrada  
**

** Punto de vista de Mako**

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Wang y Bolin estaban nerviosos y se ocultaron abajo de la mesa .En cambio Shin , Zolt y Toza se pararon apenas escucharon el sonido , estaban alerta y en posición de combate , mientras que Thano y yo, estábamos listo por si sucedía algo saldríamos velozmente buscando puerta trasera , que había hecho Toza cuando se presentaban casos extremos como este. Los demás se quedaron quietos como estatuas. Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, hasta que se detuvieron.

- Salgan de acá o va a ser demasiado tarde - dijo Toza con un mucha preocupación que sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza pero no me hizo perder tanto la cordura como los demás - nosotros nos encargaremos, agarra a tu hermano y salgan de aquí, el resto que quiera quedarse a luchar, quédese.

- Vamos Mako - dijo Thano

No es que el sea cobarde, hay que ser honestos, te da miedo enfrentarte con un grupo de cazadores que nos pasan por cantidad. Llevan escopetas pero no cualquieras, estás eran raras y diferentes. Ellos llevan puesto trajes especiales por todo el cuerpo menos en la cara, es una especie de titanio, cuando lo agarras liviano como una hoja, encontramos uno perdido en el bosque y le dimos un vistazo. No todos llevan la armadura, algunos la llevan el los brazo y piernas para cubrirse de los ataques y se puedan mover mejor. Lo primero que hacen es lanzarte un gas que se encuentra en la parte de arriba del arma, tenés que saber para manejarlas porque están escondidas apropósito. Después está la segunda parte donde se encuentra la bala, es afilada y gruesa, aunque te pongas lo más resistente del mundo lo pasa así no más. Depende donde la apunten tenés posibilidades de vivir, sí nos dan en el centro del pecho estamos muertos, es por eso que inventamos una especie de protector para que apenas te lastime y no estés panza arriba. Y en la tercera parte llevan una especie de cuchillo para cuando se le acaben el gas y las balas. Al costado del arma, tienen un botón que es para pedir refuerzos, digamos que sos el único que quedó de una misión y necesitas ayuda entonces lo aprietas y esto manda una señal y en seguida vienen para ayudarte. Eso no quiere decir que estemos fritos cuando luchemos contra ellos, nosotros creamos también cosas, más nuestros poderes.

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible para por fin llegar a la salida y salir de ella pesadilla. Yo era el que venía adelante junto con Bolin, no quería que le pasara nada, mientras que Thano estaba detrás de mí pisándome los talones. Apenas llegue a la salida golpee con una patada la puerta que tenía traba, para no perder tanto tiempo en abrirla. Deje pasar a Thano y Bolin primero, y me quede paralizado mirando la guarida donde estábamos antes. En ese momento pensé en Harook , que le había pasado pero inmediatamente dejé de pensar en el. Se podía ver que había gas en todas partes, más de la mitad se quedó para enfrentarlos, unos cuarenta y el resto huyó. Quería ayudar a Toza, no quería perderlo, mis amigos estaban ahí. Se escucharon terribles disparos tanto como nuestros como de ellos, la pequeñas linternas que tenían las armas era lo único que se veía ahí adentro, nosotros también teníamos armas, escudos para protegernos si no queríamos hacerlo de la otra forma.

- Mako vamos! - Grito Bo desesperadamente que estaba parado esperándome - MAKO!

- Si!

Los alcance y seguimos corriendo. Nos faltaban mucho para entrar al bosque y salir del pueblo. Supuse que alguien nos había delatado, era totalmente imposible que nos encuentren. No podía más, estaba apunto de desmayarme pero no tenía que hacerlo, tenía que proteger a mi hermano y al resto de mis amigo, yo era el de más alto rango no podía abandonarlos, tengo que dar el ejemplo.

Estábamos exhaustos, paramos para respirar un poco, ya nos habíamos alejado unas 60 cuadras. Encontramos un callejón que me tenia la sensación que había otra guarida, pero más vieja. Fuimos al fondo del callejón y empezamos a buscar donde estaba la entrada.

- Donde demonios está esa estúpida entrada - rugió Thano perdiendo la paciencia

-Debe de estar en alguna parte - gruñí

- Tal vez nos equivocamos de lugar - dijo mi hermano triste, estaba temblando y al mismo tiempo sudando.

- No tiene que estar por aquí - dije yo buscando por todas partes

El callejón contenía tachos enormes de basura, botellas de vidrio y charcos de agua contaminada cubrían las esquinas. Algo me llamo la atención, había una especie de cloaca, que tenía tamaño de un libro pequeño, estaba escondida, no se como la vi. Me acerqué ahí para tocarla.

- Mako no toques eso es asqueroso, debe estar lleno de ratas y cucarachas ahí adentro - escupió Thano, estremeciéndose.

Tenia razón, esa cosa era tóxica, pero estaba segura que ahí de encontraba la entrada. La toque con mi dedo índice y de repente apareció una especie de teclado visual.

- Wow.. - Dijo Bolin impresionado dejando que la boca se abriera

- Sos increíble - dijo Reiko, dándome palmadas en el hombro . No sabía que nos estaba siguiendo juntos con algunos chicos.

- Contraseña por favor - dijo la máquina, que sólo lo escuchamos nosotros

- AHHHHH... - Sonaron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Me estás jodiendo - dije frustrado

- Espera - dijo Reiko con un poco de esperanza -puede que yo sepa cual sea- hizo una silueta en la pantalla, intento con el teclado y con la voz - nop... No es esta... - Dijo

- Bueno chicos, miren el lado positivo, por lo menos no nos siguen - dijo Bo con una sonrisa confiada

- Odio cuando decís las cosas buenas en vos alta - dijo Thano con tristeza y con algo de enojo en su rostro que tenía una sonrisa caída- me temo que nos ENCONTRARON! - Grito de repente.

- QUE! ES IMPOSIBLE, fuimos rapidísimo no es posible que nos siguieran... - dije yo que estaba perdiendo toda la tranquilidad del mundo, entonces mire a Reiko .

- Upps... Perdón... - Dijo lamentándose - puede que nos hayan seguido a nosotros...

- PERO SERÁN ESTUPIDOS! - Dijo Thano con el seño fruncido, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando oímos voces acercándose.

- Estamos perdidos - dije

- Déjame intentarlo - dijo el pequeño chico

- No te e visto, como estas Skoochy - Dije con un poco de alegría, no me había dado cuanta que estaba acá, hicimos un saludo  
- Podes? - Pregunte

- Tomará milenos en adivinarla - dijo frustrado

- Haber... - Intento otro que se llamaba Howl

- Va a ser imposible - dijo Reiko, tirándose al suelo y sentado de forma depresiva.

- Chicos... Perdón por interrumpir pero - dijo Bo - SE ESTAN ACERCANDO!

- Lo tengo - dijo Howl, entonces dibujo un corazón algo deforme, lo mire fijamente pensando en lo estupidez que acaba de hacer pero inmediatamente se abrió una tubo desde el piso, era una especie de tobogán, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Skoochy lo miraba con asco.

- Amor? Debes estar bromeando - dijo el de doce años, que estaba a punto de vomitar.

- Parece que una pareja de enamorados invento esto - dije

Nos dimos cuenta que los cazadores estaban a punto de entrar al callejón, cuando una ola de gente me empujo y caí al túnel. La mayoría está gritando porque parecía divertido , yo no tenía ninguna expresión en mi cara, esta observando a mi alrededor mientras subía y abajaba , iba a toda velocidad. El túnel estaba en bien estado, no estaba oscuro, había unas pequeñas lucecitas que parpadeaban, iluminando el túnel.

Punto de vista de los cazadores

- Que! - Grito Tarlock con el seño fruncido

- Podría jurar que estaban aquí mi señor - dijo uno de los integrantes  
- Lo vimos que doblaron acá - dijo otro - hace menos de un segundo estaban aquí, vi a UNO!

- Bueno parece que desaparecieron - dijo Tarlock con desprecio - pero es imposible - se quedó pensando por unos minutos - revisen todo el lugar! AHORA! - grito a todo pulmón.

Estuvieron buscando, revisando, viendo y tocando por unas largas horas, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. En un rato vinieron unos camiones, con más gente adentro. El que manejaba salió del coche y se acercó hacia el.

- Jefe se está poniendo oscuro, es mejor que regresemos al pueblo - dijo el soldado

- De acuerdo - dijo cansado - todos! Adentro del camión, regresaremos! - Dijo, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir al camión, se retiro para buscar el mismo el escondite.

- No se preocupe - dijo de nuevo el soldado - pudimos atrapar a algunos vampiros cuando los descubrimos en unos de sus escondites.

- Perfecto - escupió con una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro, el soldado se puso un poco nervioso por esto.

- Vámonos! - Dijo y se subió al camión.

**Punto de vista de Korra**

No tenía ganas de levantarme pero no me quedaba otra tenía que entrenar duro, no me puedo quejar la estoy pasando bien acá aparte me encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, tambaleándome como un zombie, eran las 6 de la mañana, a que loco se le ocurrió se poner ese horario, odio las mañanas. Me lave la cara, los dientes y me cambie. Me vestí con la ropa de siempre, con la que uso para luchar y salir, no me pongo todo ésa ropa incómoda. Me puse una musculosa, pantalones largos, unas vendas en las muñecas y el buzo que cuelga en mi cadera, todo era de distintos colores de celeste y azul. Até mi cabello con coletas y me dirigí al comedor para desayunar, ahí se encontraban absolutamente todos. Me senté junto a mi mejor amiga Asami .Ella llevaba una pollera y un tapado negro y rojo con botones, botas largas negras, medias de color suave y unos guantes . Llevaba el pelo suelto con un clip, ella sabía cómo vestirse elegantemente.

- Hey Asami - dije con un tono de felicidad y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

- Hola korra - dijo amablemente sonriéndome

- Algo nuevo para decirme - dije poniendo el seño de curiosidad

- Si - dijo cuando terminó de tragar su desayuno - ayer atraparon a algunos, se ve que tenían un lugar secreto bajo el pueblo, siguieron a un grupo hasta al callejón pero dicen que desaparecieron mágicamente - dijo desinteresadamente.

- Me habría gustado ir - dije empezando a deprimirme.

- Porque no se lo dices a Tenzin, estoy segura que te va dejar, ya que hace unos meses dejaste de hacerlo para entrenar - continuo ella hablando.

- Suena bien - dije - queres acompañarme - me miro sorprendida y con la boca llena.

- Por supuesto - dijo feliz

- Pero primero hay que terminar esta delicia - dije

Tarde unos minutos en devorarme todo y espere a Asami , que ella en cambio quería saborear la comida. Tengo amigos acá, un maestro que me enseña y lo mejor de todo es que nunca me aburro, la pasaba de maravilla acá. Mis padres viven en otra parte, vine acá por mi seguridad y para estudiar cosas. Es un centro de entrenamiento que hay en el pueblo, ya sabes, para que no te conviertas en un vampiro y que no mueras asesinada. De todas las misiones que e hecho, salí triunfante. Tengo mi propio vehículo, cuarto con baño y una vida perfecta. Se manejar armas y cuando me llamaban para misiones extremas agarraba mi moto y me iba directo a la acción. Trabajo sola, no necesito ayuda de nadie para éstas cosas. Expliquemos que nunca e matado a nadie, no estoy en contra de ellos, son agradables y tengo amigos incluso pero nadie lo sabe sólo asami.  
Sólo asesino cuando estoy en peligro pero cuando veo que necesitan mi ayuda lo hago sin que se enteren e salvado a algunos, tanto como niños como adultos pero vi que la mayoría quería matarnos así que no me quiero arriesgar mucho. Estaba la mesa superior en el centro, ahí se encontraban nuestros jefes eran bastantes, era alguien importante yo, le caía bien a la mayoría y cuando dijo mayoría me refiero a ese bastardo de Tarlock que no tenía piedad hacia ellos, ni si quiero con nosotros. No me gusta trabajar mucho con el, esa es la única cosa mala de esto. Uno de los jefes que se llamaba Gommu se levantó, era uno de los tipos más agradables que conozco, al lado de el estaba Lin Beifong, es genial, Ella sabe cómo patear traseros, Tenzin mi maestro, es algo aburrido pero puedo confiar en el, Noathak, ese tipo estaba loco pero era inteligente , es decir, si necesitas que arme una estrategia en menos de cinco segundos, te la arma en cuatro y es la mejor, después hay muchos mas.

-Hola a todos! - Grito Gommu contento y alegre hacia todos nosotros - espero que hayan descansado por que les espera un gran día - se sentó y unos segundos después Bumi, otro jefe genial y divertido se paró arriba de la mesa y empezó a gritar.

- Hoy tenemos una sorpresa sorpresa pequeños saltamontes, quien quiere saber! - Todos empezamos a gritar diciendo nosotros. Velozmente se sentó.

- Hoy tenemos una noticia sumamente importante - dijo Lin fríamente- una misión- todos empezaron a murmurar cosas y hablar entre nosotros.

- Cada uno tendrá que hacer una prueba para poder saber si ya esta listo para entrar - dijo Tenzin seriamente, mire a Asami.

- Puede que yo entre - dije emocionada

- Vamos a entrar - me dijo con astucia

- Atrapamos a algunas asquerosas ratas ayer -dijo Tarlock y nos contó toda el ataque - y se nos escaparon algunas - cuando terminó de decir esto empezaron a murmurar cosas en voz alta.

-Pero no se supone que vos atrapas a todos cuando están en tus manos - escupió uno. Todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, como si le estuvieran diciendo "como vas a decir eso " o " sos niño muerto".

- Si - dijo sombrío Tarlock - es por eso que los mejores van a venir en esta misión-continúa el sentado - y está vez no se van a escapar

- Las pruebas empiezan en cuanto terminen - Dice Lin

Cuando todos terminan de desayunar, se paran y se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones para cambiarse y prepararse. Aproveché el momento para decirle a Tenzin si puedo entrar a la misión. Asami me acompañó y cuando estuve por perderlo de vista por la multitud, me acerqué a él rápido.

- No lo sé Korra - dijo el con un tono de voz, que me decía que no estaba lo suficiente mente lista pata entrar.

- Vamos Tenzin e practicado como vos me lo dijiste, aprobé todos los exámenes de entrenamiento como de estudios - le reproche a mi maestro.

- Dale Tenzin - dijo una voz detrás mío - estás perdiendo la mejor oportunidad para atrapar a esos bichos - como me lo suponía, la rata callejera de tarlock - yo veo que está muy bien entrenada - me miro y apoyo el brazo el mis hombros. Lo mire muy desconfiada y con una vista asesina creo que por eso se alejó rápido de mi, después de unos segundos se fue.

-No seas aburrido, viejo amigo - dijo Lin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - deja que se divierta, supongo que es adulta para encargarse de estos asuntos - asentí con mi cabeza lentamente.

Tenzin suspiro rendido - de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, está bien? - Me miro con preocupación, yo lo abrase inmediatamente como mi respuesta y luego me fui a mi habitación.

Pasó tan rápido, pasaron unas dos horas y ya tenían formados grupos. Ellos sabían que trabajó sólo, así que sólo vinieron a mi cuarto para avisarme a que hora tengo que salir. Estas misiones importantes no tienen un horario específico para volver, toman días o semanas depende la situación que te den.

Llegó la hora, entre a una de las salas de reuniones donde nos estaban juntando para explicarnos la situación y después de eso nos íbamos, estaba tan feliz, por fin salgo.

- Bueno espero que estén preparados para esta misión - dijo un comandante que está en la punta de la mesa, había varias por si eran de emergencia o importantes como está - Como le habrá dicho el jefe Tarlock, un grupo de vampiros se escabullo en unos de sus escondites en el pueblo y lo peor de todo es que unos de los más importantes y últimos jefes está ahí, el resto han sido capturados. No podemos permitir que siga estando libre, tiene la oportunidad de encontrar a los otros que están a unos kilómetros y es o los haría más fuertes y con más número, con el resultado que nos ataquen y nos aniquilen. En esta parte del año siempre estamos más débiles, por la comida, la temperatura que cambia y lo peor de todo que las armas y los refuerzos no llegan y ellos lo saben , no podemos que siga habiendo más de estos escondites donde vivimos, somos carnada fácil - dijo y todos lo mirábamos de forma sería incluyéndome.

-Queremos que busquen sus escondites - dijo otro de los comandantes, nos repartió en grupos, cada uno con 25 cazadores - el grupo A, B y C se encargara de vigilar el pueblo - ellos asintieron - el grupo D, E y F de los escondites, el G, H y I de bosque y e de investigar las casas - terminó de decir yéndose. Todos se pararon y se fueron a cambiar.

- Korra quiero que trabajes sola como siempre - dijo Bumi y yo asentí felizmente y con una sonrisa, me llevó realmente bien con el, me entiende.

- Pero... - continuo el y se acercó Lin, Gummo, Tarlock y Tenzin. "oh mierda " me dije mentalmente .

-Para trabajar sola se necesita una gran responsabilidad - dijo Beifong siendo fría con migo.

- Tú la tienes - agregó Tarlock

"sabía que me iban a poner algo por trabajar sola " - pensé en mi cabeza

- Vimos que creciste Korra, bastante - dijo Tenzin con la confianza que tenemos. - Y tenés la edad suficiente para ser esto - cambio la cara y se puso serio al decir esto.

- Cuando llegan a esta edad, nosotros sabes si realmente sirven de algo - dijo Tarlock y le fruncí el seño - te toca a vos, Korra si no llegas a encontrar al último jefe, serás expulsado y no podrás regresar más acá, te verás obligado a sobrevivir en el bosque y tengo que recordarte que es realmente enorme, más grande que 4 pueblos si nos juntamos.

- QUE! - Grite hacia ellos - No pueden hacerme esto! E entrenado, estudiado, todo lo que ustedes me dijeron! No - es - justo - Deletree fríamente y furiosa.

- Tranquila - dijo Tenzin poniéndome la mano en mi hombro - Tarlock nosotros no lo planeamos así - dijo el frunciendo el seño, honestamente nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

- El caso está, Tenzin - dijo Lin , se dio cuenta que hizo algo mal por cómo la miro el ( Tenzin).

Tarlock se giró hacia mi - Estás preparado o te vas a arrepentir y no volverás a salir más de acá - dijo el y se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- Te mostrare que podré hacerlo cobarde - escupí y todos abrieron la boca para decir algo.

Punto de vista en general

- Me encanta tu actitud, Korra, eres muy fuerte - dijo riéndose y tomándome la mano para estrecharla. En seguida korra se aparto con disgusto y se fui a mi cuarto. Tarlock se fue sorprendido por su actitud junto con los demás, sólo quedaron Lin y Tenzin.

- Como pudiste decir esto, es sólo una niña - dijo el enojado

- Así son las cosas no - dijo ella

- Sabes lo mucho que me interesa, la trató como si fuera mi hija, le prometí a sus padres que la cuidaría - dijo el y se fue al lado contrario.

- Por favor Tenzin, no te pongas así, algún día tenía que pasar - grito ella

Punto de vista de Korra

Cuando entre me preparé todo lo necesario, podía tardar semanas quien sabe, tenía que traer a ese sujeto vivo para demostrarles que puedo hacerlo. Me puse una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta negra que me abriga bastante, tenía bastantes bolsillos con cierres, me la dejé abierta y después me puse unos joggings, que eran muy cómodos para luchar. Cuando estuve a punto de salir de mi habitación, Asami entró deprimida.

- lo siento Korra - ella ya había superado la misión de los 17 ya que tenía dieciocho.

- No te preocupes lo lograré - dije con confianza y le di un enorme abrazo y le pregunté - pudiste entrar a una misión?

- No - dijo tristemente - pero me dijeron que podría en enseñarles a luchar a algunos chicos, te acordas de iroh

Asentí con la cabeza

- Bueno lo entrenaremos juntos - dijo con una sonrisa enorme - te extrañare mucho amiga.

- Yo también - le respondí

- Se que lo lograrás - me dijo separándose del abrazo - anda están a punto de salir.

Moví mi cabeza y me fui

Me dirigí donde teníamos cualquier tipo de vehículos, ahí estaban todos preparándose para la misión, cuando camine entre ellos empezaron a murmurar cosas, pero no le di importancia, justo cuando me acercaban a mi donde guardaba mi transporte, dos adolescentes de mi edad se acercaron.

-Hola preciosa - dijo un morocho coqueteándome

- E escuchado que te dieron una misión importante - dijo el que estaba al lado de otro y se me acercó - si queres te puedo ayudar - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a tocarme, le di un golpe en la cara sin moverme tanto y el otro intento golpearme, lo esquive con facilidad y le pegue una pata en el rostro. Cuando los dos cayeron al piso uno de ello se fue corriendo mientras que gritaba como una niña. El que quedaba intentó pararse pero puse mi pie en el cuello.

- Si me vuelves a tocar, ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por tu cara - y me aleje de el , que unos minutos después se fue corriendo para juntarse con su grupo mientras que los demás se reían de el.

Camine hacia la esquina donde no había nadie y me puse en frente de una pared, de ella abrí una tapa que está escondida, apreté un botón rojo y puse mi contraseña, prefiero ser la única en usar mi moto negra. Cuando termine la lleve donde estaban todos, parecía una carrera por cómo estábamos uno al lado de otro, eran bastantes. Los jefes, comandantes y todas esas personas importantes estaban al lado nuestro, mientras que los que se quedaban vinieron a vernos como comenzábamos la misión. Salude a Asami que estaba en una de las ventanas y antes de ponerme el casco mire a Tenzin y a los que me dijeron que no tenía que fracasar, fruncí el seño y me puse el casco. Encendimos nuestros vehículos, era la única con una moto. Todos estaban preparados para acelerar apenas daba la señal.

- Bueno les deseo suerte a todos - dijo Bumi con una sonrisa

- Creo en ustedes chicos - dijo con sarcasmo Tarlock y me miro, le devolví la mirada con desprecio a el y a todos los que estaban con el.- Espero que lleguen victorioso - todos lo miraron y lo siguieron cuando me miro. Acelere con todo lo que tenía, yéndome y cuando los mire por el espejo se quedaron boca abierta.

Bueno la verdad no se si es largo , no se cuantas palabras tiene que tener pero espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo . Hace bastante queria publicarlo pero no me animaba . Pongan sus opiniones :D , me motivan mucho !


End file.
